


Inspiration

by GeneralMajorLieutenant



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pole Dancing, Praise Kink, these idiots love each other a lot and it's canon can u believe it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralMajorLieutenant/pseuds/GeneralMajorLieutenant
Summary: In which Yuri and Victor have a fancy banquet to attend to as big shot coaches. They get a little tipsy, Yuri has a pole installed in their bedroom. Sex happens.**My authors note has episode 10 spoilers if you're trying to avoid them! Otherwise this is exactly what it is- porn without plot





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay one can you guys believe these two are actually canon, that they're actually engaged, and that Yuri has pole danced before? Episode ten was WILD. It wrecked me more than the other episodes ever could have hoped to COMBINED. I'm a mess. This happened.
> 
> First time writing any kind of erotic dancing, let alone a like three paragraph pole dance! How do you write something so visual =_= I sure as hell don't know.

_Hot… Hot, hot, hot…_ Yuri huffed and tugged at his tie, fighting through his dizziness as he searched for Victor in the crowd. How many glasses of wine had he had…? Yuri had tried to limit himself to two, but the glasses had kept coming. He’d down one only to find another in his hand as soon as he’d finish.

Finding Victor explained everything. Sharp blue eyes watched him from the other side of the room, and once caught staring his lips curled into a soft, incredibly smug, grin. He winked and hid his smile in his own glass before turning back to his conversation.

Another full glass replaced the empty one in his hand. With a glare in Victor’s direction, he finished his newest drink before slamming it onto the table by his waist. He was hot, uncomfortable, and it was because of Victor.

Oh, but Yuri wasn’t the only one who’d had a few too many. Victor’s pale cheeks were flushed, his eyes glittering, and his laughter was slightly more boisterous than usual.

 _If he wants to drink, let’s drink_ , Yuri thought, ignoring the way the room wavered slightly while making his way to Victor’s side. He grabbed an unopened wine bottle on the way, keeping it down as he sidled up to Victor, pressing as close as he dared in modest company. He tapped his ring finger against the neck of the bottle, the soft _clink_ of his ring drawing the conversation to a close.

He managed the words with only the slightest slur. “A word, Victor?”

“Give me a moment?” Victor asked through a smile. He tilted his head towards the couple he had been talking to.

Yuri disregarded their importance relatively quickly. They were smiling, amused by the newlyweds no doubt.

“No.” Yuri would accept nothing less than Victor’s full cooperation. “I’m… tired...” he breathed, pressing a bit closer, wrapping his hand around Victor’s elbow and tugging slightly.

Victor was weak to any advances Yuri made- they happened so rarely- and buzzed? Yuri smiled into his lover’s shoulder, knowing he’d won.

He allowed Victor only a moment to murmur their thanks and farewell before pulling him through the crowd towards the exit.

“Yuri?”

He risked his balance to look back at Victor, grinning in the face of his confusion. When they made it outside, the cold air a relief against Yuri’s heated skin, he stopped and pressed close. “Chris sent us something...” he murmured, rising onto his toes to press his lips against Victor’s ear.

A full body shudder and a sharp hitch in Victor’s breath was all Yuri needed to frantically hail a cab.

* * *

 

They practically fell into Victor’s apartment, fingers pulling at each others ties, coats, and shirts- overall making very little progress in actually disrobing, but that worked in Yuri’s favor. He had a plan.

Gasping into Victor’s mouth, Yuri placed a hand on Victor’s chest and pushed. “Chris’ present...” he managed through a startled cry when Victor’s lips found his neck and hands worked their way under his now rumpled shirt.

“It can wait,” Victor insisted, breath heavy and hot against Yuri’s collarbones.

Yuri shook his head, wincing when he made himself dizzy, and pushed at Victor again. “It can’t.”

Victor stepped away abruptly and with a heavy pout, placing his hands on his hips as he waited. Yuri could only offer a smile before holding up his wine bottle, working the cork out with his teeth, and leading the way to the bedroom.

After a few more swigs of the wine, giving himself a bit more liquid confidence, he risked walking backwards, enjoying the way Victor prowled after him. “Chris… thought you would like a dance...” Yuri said slowly, trying to make his words as clear as possible. Pausing outside the bedroom door, he offered the bottle to Victor, who took it from him happily.

“I always like dances,” Victor stated before taking a few swallows of his own.

“A special dance,” Yuri elaborated, watching the way Victor’s throat worked as he drank. His own lips tingled, body warmed from the inside out by the wine, and he _wanted_. He wanted Victor’s eyes on him, and on him only. He loved the way Victor watched him.

“I always love special dances,” Victor breathed a moment later, blue eyes bright- on Yuri. Only Yuri.

A shudder ripped its way through Yuri and he turned, fumbled with the door, and hoped Chris had gotten it installed while they’d been away.

Chris never failed to please. Just before Victor’s bed was a pole- gleaming in the dim light streaming in from the window, from the hall light. Victor’s low, pleased, whistle was enough encouragement.

Victor’s hands were gentle on his waist, but insistent as he pulled Yuri back against him, chin resting on his shoulder. Yuri allowed himself a moment to give Victor his weight.

“Any requests?”

Victor’s mouth had made its way to Yuri’s ear, and a thoughtful hum tickled his eardrum. “How about _Eros_?”

More a demand than a request, Yuri thought. But he didn’t mind. Victor moved away from him, phone brandished and ready as he made his way to the small dock on the dresser. His blue eyes, bright with praise, never left Yuri.

Yuri stripped slowly under his appraising gaze, exposing himself to Victor’s scrutiny.

He began his dance when Victor settled on the bed, watching him eagerly, greedily, and the music began. Yuri let the familiar tempo wash over him, calling to memory the beginning of his routine- but only the beginning. Arms above his head and upper body rolling, folding, and bending, he reached for the pole. The metal warmed quickly under his hand.

He managed to tear his attention away from Victor, confident his eyes would never waver, and tried to imagine himself through Victor’s eyes. Back arched, hips rolling faster now as the song picked up. He pressed close to the pole and alternated between grinding and rolling his hips, his body, one hand above him, the other sliding down his chest. Teasing. He knew by the way Victor’s gaze followed his hand, he wanted to touch.

A soft sound from the back of Victor’s throat- Yuri only slowed to catch the look on his lover’s face.

“Yuri...”

A warning. Yuri smiled, mostly to himself, before taking a few light steps around the pole, and then two more with momentum, throwing himself up and around.

His breath hitched at the exact moment Victor groaned. The obscene feel of the pole between his legs, unforgiving and cool against his growing erection. Gripping with his thighs, feeling weightless- pleased and secure with the knowledge that Victor was enjoying his dance- enjoying _him_ \- he let go momentarily, stretching out before folding to catch himself. He hooked one leg around the pole while stretching the other out and up. Catching his ankle, he watched Victor from under his arm, running his hand down his leg and grinning under the lust clouded glare.

Victor was on him the moment his feet touched the ground.

“My dance-”

“Is modified,” Victor growled, accent heavier than usual, voice thick with want.

Want for Yuri.

He fell into Victor, pliant as the other man ground into him. One hand splayed on his stomach, possessive and demanding, his other moving to tilt Yuri’s head back enough to expose his neck.

Yuri moaned, shuddering under Victor’s mouth, then turned in his arms, eager to feel Victor’s lips against his own.

Victor didn’t hesitate. There was no finesse to his kiss, simply desperation and hunger. He tasted of wine and the chocolate the banquet had supplied.

“Too hot...” Yuri gasped into his mouth, tugging at the suit Victor still wore.

His comment earned him a laugh. “You’re practically naked.”

“ _You’re not_ ,” Yuri snapped his frustration while shoving Victor’s jacket off of him. He was only distantly aware of buttons ripping, clattering to the ground, but he was beyond caring. He’d sew the buttons back on if that was what Victor wanted- but it would have to be _later_.

“You’re hardly appreciating Armani,” Victor chided as he shrugged out of his ruined shirt.

“You didn’t appreciate my dance,” Yuri argued, scowling as he tried to work the button of Victor’s pants. He’d try his hardest not to ruin this one- but his fingers didn’t want to work.

“This is me appreciating your dance.” Victor laughed at his attempts before batting his hands away and doing it himself. Yuri huffed, pleased that they’d come off in the end. His wrists were caught before he could go for the skimpy underwear, however, and Victor’s lips brushed against his ear. “You were incredibly beautiful… Very sexy...”

Yuri had to catch himself against Victor, relieved he at least could hold him up. The praise struck him to his core, making his cock jump and blood boil.

“V-Victor...” He _wanted._

A final pat to his hip and a push towards the bed had Yuri diving for it- ignoring how much the move made his world spin.

A drawer opening and closing- Yuri yelped when a bottle of lube and a condom hit him in the back. Victor only hummed his apology before he landed on him, both men becoming a tangle of arms and legs and shouts of frustration.

“ _Victor_!”

“I’m _trying_!” A violent curse in Russian. “Stop flailing for three seconds!”

After another shouted protest, Yuri managed to rearrange them, kicking his own briefs off before Victor could settle between his legs.

“Your panties are ridiculous,” Yuri pointed out, snapping a side of the silken monstrosity and earning himself a sharp nip to his shoulder. They did nothing to hide Victor’s erection. “Take them off. Your so slow.”

“Not usually a complaint one receives in bed, but...” Victor smirked as he shimmied out of his last clothing article. He fell on Yuri with a heavy sigh, regaining his breath, but Yuri was ten steps ahead of him.

 _No rest for the wicked_ , he thought, digging the heel of his foot into the small of Victor’s back until Victor cried out. “You haven’t done anything to get a break yet,” Yuri snapped, throwing the lube at Victor when he started upright, aghast and pouting.

“Bossy...” Victor murmured, eyes dancing as he leaned back down to nuzzle into Yuri’s neck.

Yuri dug his fingers into Victor’s shoulders, bucking up against him, desperately searching for friction. It seemed they were on totally different wavelengths- Victor more inclined to tease than get down to it.

“If you don’t fuck me in the next five minutes, Victor, I’m going to kill you,” Yuri hissed as he ground up against Victor, cock rubbing against his stomach.

Victor chuckled against his neck then pushed himself back up, catching one of Yuri’s legs and spreading him further. For once, Yuri relished in the attention, alcohol muting his inhibitions. He arched under Victor’s gaze, stretching, begging for more.

When Victor pressed two fingers to his lips, he opened, accepting them quickly, happily.

“Pretty, pretty,” Victor practically cooed, though his eyes had lost their teasing glint, replaced by need equal to Yuri’s own.

Yuri lavished Victor’s fingers with as much attention and care as he’d give his cock. Tongue working every inch, sliding between them, lips tight until he pulled them away.

Yuri winced when Victor pushed his leg further, muscles stretching, burning, but he didn’t resist. The promise of the fingers circling his hole demanded more of his attention. He pushed against Victor, trying to breathe through his own twisted desperation.

He moaned Victor’s name, long and low, as Victor slipped one finger in to the first knuckle. There wasn’t enough slick to make it smooth, but the slight burn didn’t turn him off in the least.

Yuri shut his eyes against the sound of the lube snapping open. He flinched when Victor’s fingers returned, cool but not unpleasant.

Victor leaned forward, forehead brushing Yuri’s and his smile apparent in his voice. “So good, Yuri. Just for me,” he murmured, the words heating Yuri just as perfectly as the fingers slipping inside him, pushing and moving almost too politely.

Yuri couldn’t complain, however. Victor was touching him, showering him with kisses, fingers searching- “ _There_! Victor, please!” Yuri jerked under Victor, muscles locking as pleasure shot white hot up his spine. He ran his fingers through Victor’s hair, tugging at the silver strands, writhing beneath him. Pressing his lips against Victor’s neck, he begged for more. “Don’t make me wait, Victor.”

Victor pulled back with a smile, leaving Yuri wanting and cold, and fumbled for the condom. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” he promised, though Yuri could think of several instances in the last fifteen minutes that would refute such a statement.

It didn’t matter, though. Not with Victor looking at him like he was- like Yuri was the only one in the world- and certainly not as he prepared himself.

Yuri gripped Victor’s arms, trying to calm his breathing while Victor lined himself up. It only took a glance for Victor to continue, pushing in slowly, stretching Yuri greater than his fingers ever could have. He gripped both of Yuri’s legs now, nimble fingers sliding from his calves to his ankles and spreading him- taking advantage of flexibility wrought from years of work.

Yuri let out a shuddering breath when Victor’s hips pressed against him, as deep as Victor could get given the angle.

“So wonderful, Yuri...” Victor breathed, gaze never wavering from Yuri’s. He pressed his lips against an ankle, following the soft touch by a sharp scrape of his teeth.

Yuri hissed and jerked, driving Victor deeper for a moment, encouraging him to move. There was no need to wait, and Victor didn’t disappoint. Hooking his elbows under Yuri’s knees, he leaned forward, almost folding Yuri in half.

Yuri nearly choked on his own breath as he cried out, Victor’s thrusts becoming sharp and relentless. He reached up, pulling Victor closer, encouraging him to leave as many marks as he pleased along his neck and chest.

Even rough, there was a gentleness to Victor’s actions. Care in his grip, the way his mouth worked Yuri’s skin. Each thrust hit home hard, hard enough to border on pain, but it was always shadowed by a softer kiss, an adoring look.

Victor’s praise. His promises- his assurance that Yuri was beautiful, that he was good- so good-, that he valued every moment they spent together. That he valued _him_.

Victor’s breath was labored against his neck, burning against his skin. Yuri thought he whispered a warning, a startled _almost_ , but it didn’t matter- Yuri felt his own release building up, quickly and aggressively.

Tugging at Victor’s hair and muffling his shouts into Victor’s shoulder, he came without so much as a touch to his prick, jolting against Victor’s body, loving how Victor went rigid against him. And the sound that tore from his throat as his own climax chased Yuri’s, how he gripped Yuri’s shoulders to bring them closer.

Yuri lay gasping, shuddering when Victor pulled away from him. A moment later he was back, sprawled gracelessly across his body, both of them too sweaty to consider it comfortable. But Victor was willful and had his habits.

“Yu~ri...” Victor hummed softly, tugging lightly at Yuri’s hair until he got a response. “Dance for me more… You’re so good… And I miss it...”

The request elicited a startled laugh from Yuri. “I’ll need to be inspired.”

Victor shot him a toothy grin. “I think I’ll be able to think of a few things...”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always mean a lot!


End file.
